Boire un petit coup c'est agréable
by farfadine
Summary: Mini One-Shot ce qu'il se passe un lendemain de cuite quand on se réveille quelque part dans Londres Harry et Draco


_**Titre :**_ Boire un petit coup c'est agréable  
_**Auteur : **_Mango   
_**Genre : **_cuite…  
_**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ©JKRowling  
_**Rating**_ : K  
_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_Bon et bien, encore une fois l'idée de ce mini truc mais venu tout à fait par hasard mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le taper. Je me suis d'ailleurs pris de sacré fou rire à certain moment XD

Alors sinon, je me suis jamais pris de cuite de ma vie, j'ai juste entendu des amis me parler des leurs donc si vous ne trouvez pas ça crédible bah…

**Boire un petit coup c'est agréable…**

Ce n'était qu'un léger chant d'oiseau mais cela lui sembla être un concert de violons mal accordés joué directement DANS ses oreilles. Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, vit le monde tourner un peu trop vite et les referma. La migraine arriva comme un éléphant courant un cent mètres et il gémit. L'oiseau se remit à chanter et… l'oiseau ?

Harry grimaça et essaya de bouger sa main droite. Comme elle était coincé sous quelque chose qui d'ailleurs s'étendait sur tout le côté droit de son corps, il essaya de lever la gauche. Il y arriva au bout de quelques secondes et la porta devant ses yeux. Les rouvrant doucement, il remarqua que le monde tournait moins vite et que la tache bleu au-dessus de lui devait être le ciel et les masses vertes qui l'entouraient de tout les côtés des arbres. Bien. Il n'était pas perdu puisqu'il était dans une forêt.

La chose étendue sur lui se décida à ce moment à bouger, le gémissement qu'elle émit lui perçant à nouveau les oreilles. Une douleur fulgurante se répandit à partir de son épaule gauche quand la chose, qui semblait être un homme, s'y appuya pour se relever. Harry vit passer un rideau de cheveux blond avant de se retrouver face à face avec deux pupilles grises embrumées par la… gueule de bois. Vomir !

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent, tombèrent du banc de pierre où ils étaient allongés, se redressèrent à quatre pattes prestement et dégobillèrent, rendirent tout leur estomac ou presque, s'arrêtèrent, vomirent encore…

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongé à même le sol, ils reprenaient tranquillement leur respiration quand un vacarme soudain les fit sursauter et porter vite fait leurs mains contre leurs oreilles.

c'quecété…

cépa…

S'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, les deux garçons se relevèrent et, comme le monde tremblait trop, restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, avançant prudemment un pied devant l'autre.

Le bruit d'un klaxon leur perça les tympan.

quécquispasse…

voiture…

ckoi ?

…bah voiture.

L'arrêt de la présence d'arbre et la soudaine augmentation de lumière qui en résulta obligea les jeune hommes à fermer les yeux. Ils ne virent ainsi pas la barrière qui se dressait devant eux. Se massant les côtes, ils se relevèrent au prix d'énormes efforts et rouvrirent les yeux.

néoù ?

grimm… maison…

Le portail de la barrière s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui leur fit crisser les dents, ce qui n'arrangea en rien leur mal de crâne. Et le monde qui s'était maintenant mis à tanguer n'arrangeait vraiment rien du tout. Après quelques minutes et de multiples vomissement, les deux garçons se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte du 12 square Grimmaud et, après avoir dégobillé contre la porte à cause que la montée des escaliers… réussirent à entrer dans l'antique manoir.

Harry faillit étouffer Draco quand ce dernier se mit à crier qu'il avait peur du noir puis ils s'avanc… se traînèrent en direction de la salle de bain en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre et sur les murs.

INGRATS ! TRAITRES A VOTRE RACE ! SOUDARDS ! BANDE D'INFAMIE ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS

Pas crieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!! pas crieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient effondrés quand le tableau s'était mis à crier et sanglotaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. D'un geste désespéré, Draco envoya son pied contre le mur qui soutenait le portrait de sa… quelqu'un de sa famille du côté de sa mère. Il répéta plusieurs fois son geste alors qu'Harry essayait de se relever.

Dans un bruissement sourd, une fissure se dessina sur le mur qui soutenait la très chère madame Black et soudainement, la cloison craqua. Comme au ralentis, Draco vit le tableau tomber sur eux avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et la bouche.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans le vestibule alors que le nuage de poussière causé par l'accident retombait lentement. Puis des gémissements suivis d'un bruit sec décidèrent Draco à ouvrir une paupière. Au-dessus de lui, Harry se massait la tête. La peinture gisait sur le côté. Refermant les yeux, il sentit le brun poser sa tête sur son épaule. Harry se releva cependant brusquement alors que son estomac se tordait de nouveau et il vomit sur l'arrière de la toile. Draco l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, ayant à peine le temps de se redresser sur ses bras.

…debin..

parlà…

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent difficilement, parcoururent la moitié du couloir avant que leurs jambes ne cèdent et finirent le trajet à quatre pattes. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, ils se hissèrent tant bien que mal dans la baignoire et bientôt une fine pluie chaude s'abattait sur eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, assis l'un contre l'autre, sans prendre garde que, la baignoire remplie, l'eau se déversait sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. L'eau chaude leur coulait dessus, calmant leur mal de crâne et leurs tympans douloureux, réveillant leurs cerveaux embrumés.

Il y avait eu une fête, de l'alcool. Ils étaient déjà bien imbibés quand ils avaient commencés à se chercher des noises. Ce qui n'avait pas mené à grand chose parce que pas facile de se battre contre trois Draco à la fois. Après un noir avant de se rappeler être sorti du château, d'avoir passé la grille pour s'étendre sur la voix ferrée du Poudlard express. Et puis… le réveil ce matin. Ce douloureux réveil. Ce…

Quand ils se réveillèrent à nouveau, ils étaient toujours serrés l'un à l'autre mais se trouvaient dans un lit. Une vieille couche aux draps jaunis par le temps et à la vague odeur de moisi cachée par un parfum de lavande. On les avait sorti de la salle de bain et passé d'amples chemises de nuit blanches. Quand Draco ouvrit la bouche, Harry posa sa main dessus en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de la reposer dans son coussin. Le blond se laissa faire et referma les yeux à son tour avant de se redresser sur les coudes, d'ignorer le bourdonnement qui régnait dans sa boîte crânienne et de secouer Potter.

Malfoyyyyyyy….

On… on est où ?

De… Square Grimmaud… manoir des Black mais…

On était pas… dans une baignoire ??

Kreatur….

Kré…quoi ?

Le maître m'a demandé ?

Harry grimaça et referma les yeux alors que Draco passait son torse par-dessus lui pour faire face à l'elfe de maison.

y'aurait pas… une potion contre la gueule de bois ici ?

Kreatur va chercher ça.

Le petit être se traîna en dehors de la chambre et le blond se laissa tomber sur le Gryffondor qui grogna pour la forme. Puis qui se mit à rire vite suivi du Serpentard.

Pourquoi tu ris ?

Tu… étais allongé sur la voie ferrée…

C'pas drôle… toi c'était drôle… avec le tableau sur la gueule

Ça fait mal…

Pauvre… choupinou va.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et une haute silhouette vêtue de noir entra dans la pièce.

Oh non ! Pas lui…

Potter, inutile de vous cacher… sous Monsieur Malfoy. Levez-vous de suite, nous rentrons au château.

Avec un sourire goguenard, Draco se leva lentement suivi d'Harry et ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes avec des gestes patauds. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier les mains solidement accrochées à la rampe , fixant chaque marche comme pour l'empêcher de se défiler à l'approche de leurs pieds, le professeur de Potion les attrapa chacun par un bras et leur fit accélérer l'allure. Le voyage par cheminée n'arrangea en rien leur état et, quand Snape apparut à son tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce fut pour voir les deux élèves se précipiter vers la sortie puis vers les toilettes les plus proches. Ils y restèrent un moment avant de se rendre d'un pas hasardeux vers l'infirmerie, tombant sur le premier lit à leur portée.


End file.
